The Thunder Rolls
by shannara isles
Summary: after a day of waiting and a year goes by what will Trunks and Pan get thierselves into and how are they gonna react
1. Default Chapter

The thunder rolls

by

mysticalwaves

Author note:

I do not own dbz/gt or the sing the thunder rolls but the polt is mine though

please no flames its about uub and pan you'll see down below

thankx

While Pan looking at the clock its three thirty in the morning and not a soul in sight. The city looking like a ghost town on a motor summer night. She looks at the windshield there is raindrop there is a storm moving in hoping that Uub was okay. As Uub driving back from some where that he never should of been. Pan still look outside the window the thundering and lighting hope her heart will be alright. And the thunder rolls. Every light is burning houses across town. Pan pacing by the window in her faded flannel gown. She still pacing by th telephone. Hoping there is a miracle and hoping she is not right. Please dennea that she was not right. When Uub pulls into the drive she rushes out to hold him tankful he is alive. With all the wind and rain a strange new perfume flows lighting flashing in her eyes Uub know that she knows. Pan runs back down the hallway through there bedroom door grabbing her clothes tells that lady in the mirror he wont do this again. Pan punches in him in the face doing a roundhouse kick afterwards running back to her father's house. Crying her eyes out with out realize it she went to trunks porch out side his bedroom.

Trunks noticing her ki. He got up from his bed noticing that she was crying.

"Pan what's wrong?"

"It sniff Uub sniff he cheated on me!"crying into his chest

"Pan why don't you stay here for the night and you can tell me what happen later okay?"

Shaking her yes he put her in her into his bed knowing that she had been hurt for the last time.


	2. find out the truth

The next day Pan slowly getting out of bed , remembering what had happened she began to cry. She thought that Uub really loved her. But he was with Marrion all night long.

"Hey Pan are you alright?"

"No Trunks but you need to hear this also. It something I wished that you never wanted to hear."

"Okay out with it,"

"Well he came home with Marrion perfume on him. I was hoping that I was wrong but it was true!"

"What I don't believe you Pan.! Marrion loves me she would never do that!"

"Oh really why don't you ask him yourself!" She spat

As Trunks thinking he did notices a couple of changes in Marion. She was becoming more distant and she didn't want to spend time with me. She always come up with excuses in one way or another. Plus my father really never approved of her either. It is kinda Ironic. My father seems to be always right.

Then he thought about Pan. She always was there for him and she never lied to him at all.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah brat."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"Well I sm having trouble with a couple of girls and on is cheating on me and the other one is in the same boat as me. What should I do?"

"Finally you are comming around to your senses boy! And I know who you are talking about also. For once in your life time you have to decide on what to do. If were me I would find the S.O.B. who did this and kill him. Then I would go to the lifeless bitch and confront her."

"Thanks dad."

He flew over to Pan and Uub house and he knocked on the door.

"Yeah who is it ?"

"Its me Trunks!"

"Well come in."

"What happen between you and Pan last night?"

"Oh nothing I came home late durning the storm and she just hit me and kicked me and left."

"Why did she come over to my house in tears for?"

He thought for a second "I do not know why."

"Okay old buddy I have to go."

As soon as Trunks left he hurried to the telephone and called Marrion

"Hey marrion I am just giving you the heads up that Trunks is on the way over there."

"Thanks! For the heads up! Love ya bye."

Hheehehehehehehe

cliffy

what would trunks would do at Marrion house and ...I need to have some reviews please

thakx

mysticalwaves


	3. the revenge

Author's note

I use some of bryan adams lyrics to help me out this chapter

I do not own it or the characters but I do own the plot though

thankx again!

.Damn it why do I always go to Trunks with my Problems for? Do I love him? There ain't mo use in pretending that I don't worry about him. Most of the time I am always thinking of him in one way or another. Can it be love? My world just have been shattered but he is the only one that matters to me. Even when I told him the truth about Uub and Marron there was hard words spoken to him but he needed to know the truth. I know my life ain't good enough but I gotta get going on with my life because its only love with Trunks. Was I only with Uub for no reason at all?

I wished I knew. Hopefully Trunks can kick his Ass royalty. And I will kick Marron's ass also!.

As Trunks flew towards Marron's house he knew right then about her and Uub.

flash Back

"Hi honey, do you want to go the movies with me tonight?"

"Sorry Trunks I can't I have to stay and help my parents out"

"Okay maybe some other time then."

"Yeah some other time hun."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Bye"

"Bye."

End flash back

I just realized she never told me she loved me! I bet she was with him the whole time. Trunks feeling really disgusted about himself choosing her over My Pan! Urg!

As soon as he got there she just gotten off the phone. He went to the door and knocked.

"Who's there?"

"It's me hun!"

"Oh come right in!"

"I have to ask about something."

"Go for it ask me away."

"Well I was wondering why haven't you told me you loved me or don't go out as much with me on dates?"

"Well... ummm..."

"I knew it you were only using me for my money! You Stupid Bitch! You know what were over. Don't ever step on my property ever again!"

He left the house and went back to Uub's house. He knocked on the door.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Hey do you wanna spar with me?" With an evil grin

"Sure man."

They began to spar Trunks gave him a forward punch and Uub blocked it and Trunks retailed with a front side kick to his stomach. Uub tried to give him a left hook and a upper cut. But Trunks blocked both punches. And retailed with a spinning back kick to the face and a back round house kick to the stomach. He felt Uub's ki risen so he turn into Ssone then Uub tried to use his ki blast again Trunks but Trunks doge it and gave him his final blast and a KA ME KA ME HAAAAAAAAAA

it struck Uub and left him defend less . He flew back to his own home,

Thanks for the reviews guys it help me to write this third chapter I hope You like it

mystical waves


	4. feeling loved again

Author's note:

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter

I so not own DBZ/GT

Or the song

Don't let go by EnVogoue

thakx

mystical

and now with the story :-)

As Pan still sitting on Trunk's bed as he left her, he notices that she was crying the whole tine, I turned on the radio and she looked at me in a daze. The song was old but it reminded me of me and Pan.

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend

Anymore I have really strong feelings for her she looked at me and I step closer to her. She gave me a hug and start to cry on my shoulder. As she knew I did give a good beating toward Uub.

"Pan you were right about those idiots."

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"I went over to your house and asked where you were and where he was and he bold face lied to me. I went to Ma

Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go

Please Trunks Don't let go of me I need you more than ever. I wished that we can be more than friends. Holding onto Trunks. He responded with a tighter grip. He trying to keep his sayain blood under control.

Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
He wanted to be more than friends he lend his head closer to Pan's and he gave her a kiss that she would believe. Pan tried to pull back but it only depend their kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth massaging each other tongues and roof tops of each other's mouth. He laid her down onto his bed beganing to caress her.

I know you think that if we move to soon  
It would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows

There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
(chorus)

Pan moan and she began to lift his shirt off and began to caress his muscles and his back. He began to lightly sucking on her neck and kisses at the same time. All of the sundden he stopped. He look down at Pan

"Are you sure about this Panny Because if we continue we will no longer be friends but Mates."

"I am not sure f anything I want to do this but it doesn't seem right at the moment. I often dreamed about this you and me but not now."

"Okay Panny. Do you still want sleep here?"

"Yeah if that is okay with you."

"Of course anything for My Panny."

They stopped and laid there until they went to sleep in each other's arms.  
I often fantasize

The stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
Like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you and lose control

There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking, oh yeah

(chorus)

Bridge:  
Running in and out my life has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
Somebody's got to choose  
We can make it if we try for the sake of you and ITogether we can make it right

(chorus until fade)


	5. urg! Author's note

Author's note

I need some more feed back on my story I have writter's block and its driving me insane if you guy s help me ou ton the next chapter I will gladly put your name in the story as it goes I am not sure how to continue this part and thank you in advance

mysticalwaves


	6. The Decision

Well thanks for the help crazie fore u and the tips

and thankx for all the reviews

mystical

now on with the story

As Trunks awoken from his slumber, he looked down upon a sleeping Pan. She was sleeping soundly on his chest. He gave her a small squeeze and gently gotten out of bed. He decided to ask Pan out on a date. But with the situation they are in he decided to wait a couple of days. He also decided that she can stay here and recuperate from her relationship that she had with Uub. He got ready for work and headed down stairs.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie."

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well something had happen to me and Pan last night with our relationships and its hitting her hard I was wondering if she can stay here for a while?"

"Sure no problem. You know that the Son's are always welcome at the briefs. But if you two need any advice please let me know. Okay hun?"

"Yes mom. Well I am off to work see ya later."

Something major is going on if he is asking for help for Pan and himself Bulma thought.

A few hours went by and all he could think about was Pan. He thought he was in love with Marron but he guessed wrong. How can I get over Marron that fast if I didn't loved her maybe it was posed to be Pan. Shaking his head he decided to ditch work and go out for a fly. He went up to Dende's look out and asked if he could train for a day in the room. Dende agreed.

In the Afternoon Pan awoken from her slumber and remembered what had happen the previous night and started to cry. She figured that Trunks went to work and she needed to talk to someone. The next best thing to Trunks was Bulma. She went to downstairs and was looking for Bulma.

"Bulma are you here?"

"Yes hunny right over here in the kitchen."

"Bulma?"

"Yeas dear?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure no problem."

"Well something happen last night and I found out something horrible. And it seemed to me that you're the only one who can relate to me about this."

"About what?"

"Well..." She went and told Bulma on what had happen and what Trunks did for her. Bulma was surpised that all that happen last night

"Hunny listen to me you are more than welcome to stay here and if you need anything you let me know okay?"

"Okay Bulma. What about Vegeta ?"

"Well I will tell him what's going on if that is alright with you."

"Sure ."

That made her feel a little better and happier that she kows that she be loved here in this household.

She was getting worried about Trunks and her family. She did not know what to tell them at all. Her best bet was to stay here and recuperate.


	7. Pan worries and her 1st kiss

WITH TRUNKS

As trunks in the room training, all he do is think about Pan. He trained so hard that he ascended to SSJ2. He missed her so bad when he actually gets out he is gonna ask her for a date and see what happen from there. He also missed his friends and family once he have gotten out of the room, he decided to go after Uub for what he did and then go after Marron. That made him grin so badly. Just the thought of beating up Uub and having Pan Beating up Marron.

With PAN

Pan is began to worry about Trunks. She has not seen him all day. She sensed his ki and Kami's look out. She exited out of the Brief's house and flew over there to see what is going on. As she landed on the look out,

"Oh hi Pan." Dende said

"Hey Dende! Have you seen Trunks around?"

"Yes I have Pan he is in the room training for the year in one day again."

"Oh do you mind if I can stay here until he gets out of that room?"

"Sure I like the company Pan. I know what happen and I am very sorry to hear what happen."

"Thanks Dende."

As the day went Pan went through the look out to see how the place looked inside. She was awed by the painting's inside the look out.

After waiting a full day Pan was getting anxious to see Trunks. A much more stronger Trunks exited out of the door and saw Pan waiting for him.Why is she here for? She must of gotten worried about me. he thought.

"Hey Trunks!"

"Hi Pan what are you doing here for?"

"Well its gonna sound stupid but I was actually worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me for?"

"Well with Uub and Marron I thought you were gonna put Uub in the hospital after what he did to me."

"Oh I was going to but I knew you be disappointed. And I did a lot of thinking when I was in there."

"Oh really Trunks like what?"

Trunks puts his arms around Pan and kissed her passionately. At first Pan was in shocked but she returned the kiss. She tried to pull back but it only made it deeper. After about ten minutes of kissing they let go of each other gasping for air.

"Pan when I was in there for the full year all I could think about was you. I also wanted to take you out on a date on Friday night just the two of us."

"Trunks I accept the date but we hae to tell my father what had happen. Knowing him he is worried about me right now"

"Well lets get back to your parents house and tell them what is going on and on more thing I want you to be my girl now and forever."

Author's note

thanks for all the reviews guys and also for Craziefoeurluv for helping me out

thanks for the ideas guys

mystical


End file.
